The Legend of Universal Monsters timeline (BCE)
Prehistory * 1,000,000,000 BCE - The Elder Things arrive on Earth. They land in the Antarctic Ocean and found their first city there. The Elder Things create the proto-shoggoth (which may be Ubbo-Sathla), which in turn produces other creatures that act as servitors and food. * 750,000,000 BCE - The Flying Polyps arrive on Earth, and build their basalt towers on the land. They try to expand into the oceans, sparking a bitter war with the Elder Things. * 750,000 BCE - The Elder Things civilization finally falls, with its surviving members retreating into hibernation within their last stronghold hidden within the Mountains of Madness in the Antartic. * 160,000,000 BCE - The mi-go set up a mining operation on Earth. The Elder Things try to battle them in space, but find they have devolved so much that they can no longer do so. The mi-go eventually control much of the northern portion of Earth. * 100,000,000 BCE - The height of Elder Thing civilization. * c. 65,000,000 BCE - once on Earth, the Valorians befriends dinosaurs, while the Rulons brainwashes them. * 2,000,000 BCE - As Elder Thing civilization continues to decline, they retreat to their cities on the southernmost tip of South America and the Antarctic regions. * 750,000 BCE - The Elder Things civilization finally falls, with its surviving members retreating into hibernation within their last stronghold hidden within the Mountains of Madness in the Antartic. * 98,062 BCE '''- a spaceship falls in Antartica and and becames buried under several millenia's worth of ice and snow. * '''75,000 BCE - the Toba''' Catastrophe occours. * '''c.12,000 BCE - the Empire of Khokarsa is founded. * c. 10,000 BCE ** the time of Conan, during which he is barbarian, thief, and King. ** Hadon, a young Oparian warrior, becomes involved in a cataclysmic civil war after King Minruth of Khokarsa refuses to relinquish power after Hadon wins the Great Games which give him the right to claim kingship. * 9,550 BC - a final cataclysm destroys the Hyborian world and rises new land masses, moving the world into more or less its modern configuration. * 5000 BCE - thirteen interdimensional beings of unearthly origin arrived on the planet from the "space between spaces" in their flying, saucer-shaped craft. They chose to contact the sun worshipping Ugha who devoted themselves to the humanoid visitors from the skies, treating them like gods and, in turn, the beings imparted their knowledge upon the Ugha. * 2996 BCE - the Yautja arrive on Earth, teach humans to build pyramids, and are worshiped as gods. An ancient civilization located in a huge cavern beneath the volcanic Bouvet Island grows to the height of its power. 15th Century BCE * c. 1400 BCE - approximate year of the Ark of the Covenant's construction. 12th Century BCE * 1196-1194 BCE '''- the Troyan War occours. 10th Century BCE * '''980 BCE - egyptian Pharaoh Shishak invades Jerusalem. 4th Century BCE * Ayesha is born in Egypt. * Ayesha is betrayed by her brother Kallikrates and the sacerdote Imhotep and she is mummified alive. 5th Century * 420s-430s - Uther Pendragon, in this power vacuum left by the withdraw of Rome, becomes King of Britain, his power centred in Cornwall. * 449 - Arthur, son of Uther, becomes King of Britain. * 449-468 - the Arthurian Era, or Camelot period, of Britain occurs. * 476, September 4th - the fall of the Western Roman Empire occours.. * 490 - Grendel and his mother are killed by Beowulf. * 495 ** The first meeting of Stonecutters occours. ** Hygelac, king of the Geats, dies and leaves the Geatish crown to Béowulf. 6th Century * 540 - a Geatish servant robs a dragon`s den, and accidentally awakes it. The dragon wreaks havoc in Geatish lands, and Beowulf the king mounts up to fight it. After vowing to fight the dragon alone, Beowulf is severely wounded, and only his warrior Wiglaf is there to support him. With the help of Wiglaf, the dragon is defeated, but Beowulf dies, leaving the kingdom to Wiglaf. 8th Century * 730 '- approximate date that Abdul Alhazred completes the Kitab al-Azif. * '''738 '- the mad poet of Sanaa, Abdul Alhazred, author of Kitab al-Azif , is murdered by an unseen beast. 9th Century * Ioannes Anglicus becames the first and the only female pope, as Pope Joan I. 10th Century * '950 '- Theodorus Philetas translates the Kitab al-Azif into Greek and renames it the Necronomicon. * '''990 - Hogsmead is founded. 11th Century * c. 1000 - in China, the monkey king Sun Wukong is imprisoned by the Buddha under a mountain after having caused havoc in the Heavenly Kingdoms. 13th Century * 1271 - Marco Polo's journey in Catai begins. * 1275 '''- in Xanadu did Kubla Khan, a stately pleasure-dome decree. * '''1295, November 9th - Marco Polo begins his return journey to Venice. 14th Century * 1327 - Franciscan friar William of Baskerville and his novice Adso of Melk arrive to a Benedictine monastery in Northern Italy to investigate the mysterious death of a monk. * 1397 '''- the Emishi tribe is defeated by the Emperor of Japan and forced to exile. 15th Century * Zheng He, a Chinese warlord, passed by the Rook Islands during a voyage to map the oceans. It was an ideal location for one of Zheng He's most trusted soldiers, Lin Cong. After Zheng He left the isles, Lin Cong stole one of Zheng He's colossal treasure ships. * '''1459, June 24th - Ezio Auditore da Firenze is born. * 1497 - the Forest Spirit is decapitated and the Iron Town is destroyed. 16th Century * c. 1500 - Sun Wukong, having been trapped for 500 years under a mountain, is freed by Xuanzang, a monk on pilgrimage to the west. The two have many adventures before finally returning to China where Sun Wukong achieves buddhahood. * 1518 - Connor MacLeod is born in Scotland. * 1524, November 30th - Ezio Auditore da Firenze dies. * 1527 - Prospero is born in the Duchy of Milan. * 1536 '''- Connor MacLeod receives his first death after beeing killed by the Kurgan during a feud against Clan Frasier * '''1580s-1590s ** The Illumina Activita, a precursor of the Vaticarum, is formed in Rome. Several figures like the scientist Galileo Galilei and the artist Caravaggio were members. ** Queen Elizabeth I forms an English League as adversaries to the Illumina Activita (known mwmbers are the magician Prospero, the immortal Orlando and others). 17th Century * 1605, November 5th - the Gunpower Plot fails. * Second half of 17th Century - Libertalia is founded by Henry Every. * 1693, March 10th - Edward Kenway is born. 18th Century * 1735, December 3rd - Edward Kenway dies. * 1747, June 20th - Aveline de Grandpré is born. * 1750s - In Kyrat Shanath arena is built by King Avinash to get citizens minds off issues. At this time, the arena features elephants fighting tigers to the death. * 1764-1767 - Beast of Gévaudan's attacks occour. * 1775, April 19th-1783, September 3rd - American Revolution War occours. Aveline de Grandpré partecipates to the conflict. * 1796, February 25th '- Jebediah Springfield founds Springfield. 19th Century * '''1818 -' A German medical student by the name of Victor Frankenstein successfully brings an artificial man to life, naming him Monstro. * '''1847 - Abraham Van Helsing is born. * 1855, October 25th - Clara Clayton is born. * 1856 - Alice L. is born. 1860s * 1860, April 14th -''' Eliza Simpson helps a black slave named Virgil escape to freedom, northward to Canada. * '''1863 ** Professor Otto Lidenbrock leads an expedition towards the center of the Earth. ** November 5th - a fire is mysteriously started within the L. household. Before the event, Alice witnessed a figure entering the house that night. However, she convinced herself that she saw a centaur instead. * 1864 - Prince Dakkar by this point, at the very latest, has begun construction of the submersible boat Nautilus, which he has been designing for about seven years. * 1867 - Leyland Van Helsing is born. 1870s * 1870 - first signs on the existence of Bigfoots. * 1872, December 12th - Henry Walton Jones, Senior is born. * 1875 '''- Alice L. invastigates about the Flying Train around the world. * '''1879 - the Caves of Altamira are discovered. 1880s * 1880, April 21st - the coastal city of Antonio Bay is founded. * 1881 - the Black Rock crashes onto the island. * 1882 - A meteor crashes on Nahum Gardner's farm outside Arkham. A strange blight affects his land over the next year. * 1885 ** January 1st - Dr. Emmett Brown (of 1985) accidentally arrives from 1955 and appears at an altitude of about fifty feet over the future location of Lyon Estates (about two miles south of Hill Valley). Despite damage to the vehicle's flying circuits, Doc and the DeLorean are not seriously damaged by the landing. ** September 4th - Doc tries repairing the DeLorean, and accidentally saves the life of Clara Clayton, who was supposed to originally fall into Shonash Ravine (which would have resulted in the ravine being renamed Clayton Ravine). * 1886 - The murderous events surrounding the activities of Doctor Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde necessitate the pair's flight from England to France, where they will stay for the next dozen years or so. * 1887, April 29th - Vito Andolini is born in Corleone. * 1888 ** Late June - The Claytons are stranded in the jungle of French Equatorial Africa (Gabon) by mutineers. ** August 31st '''- Jack the Ripper begins murdering prostitutes in London's Whitechapel district. ** '''November 22nd - A great ape attacks the Claytons in their hut. 1890s * 1890s '-' '''the English League is formed and composed by: the serial killer Jack the Ripper, the barber and also killer Sweeny Todd, the doctor Henry Jekyll and the racist imperialist agent Jamie Bond. * '''1892 - Lankester Merrin is born. * 1894 - Butcher, a rough Englishman, drifts onto an atoll inhabitated by elephant birds. * 1896 - Butcher kills his pet elephant bird named Man Friday to survive. * 1897 ** August-November '''- Wilhelmina Murray, later Wilhelmina Harker through marriage, fights Count Dracula in England and across Europe in a battle for her very soul. ** Leyland Van Helsing dies. ** Alastor Van Helsing is born. * '''1898 ** Abraham Van Helsing dies. ** June 6th, ''6:00:00 a.m.'' - Alucard is born. * 1899 ** Molvanîa's monarchy is overthrown, but the royal family remaines popular in exile. ** July 1st - Dr. Jones is born. 20th Century 1900s * Early 1900s '-' '''Wilhelmina Murray goes in Africa and finds a magic pool that makes her immortal. * '''1900, January 1st -''' Vaticarum ('V'igilanting 'A'ctivity 'T'otally 'I'ntentionated 'C'arefully 'A't 'R'esearching 'U'nknown 'M'enaces) is formed in Rome, Italy. * '''1901 ** Antonio is killed on the orders of Don Ciccio. Paolo is gunned down during Antonio's funeral. Antonio's wife is shot to death while attempting to avenge Antonio and Paolo's murder. Vito immigrates to the United States. ** The beginning of the activities of the individual known as Fantômas. Fantômas will continue to plague authorities for the next decades. * 1902 - The city of Perfection is founded. 1910s * 1910 - Nyctalope kills Captain Nemo and acquires the Nautilus. * 1912 – Professor George Edward Challenger makes a return expedition to South America, where he explores Maple White Land, where there be dinosaurs. * 1912-1913 - John Alfred Hammond is born. * 1914 ** Emmet Brown is born. ** September - a expedition is sent to search the lost city of Atlantis under Iceland. ** October - Nyctalope goes in a expedition to the North Pole. * 1919 - Ivo Shandor resuscitates the Dark Church of Gozer the Gozerian. 1920s * 1920s ** The French Group is formed and composed by: the vigilant Phantomash, the Gargoyle, the Wild Man, the White Lady and the Beast of Guandevan. ** The First American Group is formed and composed by: the human/demon Spring-Heeled Jack, the steam cyborg Nyctalope, the avengers Judex and Domino Lady and the african warrior Shadow. * 1927 ** Ayesha is aweken by a English expedition. She fights against her brother and defeats him. ** January 10th - the gynoid Maria is created. * 1928 ** Erika Van Hesling is born. ** Damien Karras is born. 1930s * 1930s -''' the German Group is formed and composed by: the monk Nikolai, the demon Krampus, the feral kid Wasper Ausen, the gynoid Maria and the Nazi Zombies. * '''1931 - Vincent Van Helsing is born. * 1933, Spring - an ill thought out exhibition of a giant ape named Kong, dubbed the eighth wonder of the world, ends abruptly with the ape's escape. During the subsequent rampage, Kong kidnaps a young woman and climbs the Empire State Building before being brought down. * 1934 ** The Nazis begin sending out archaeological teams across the world in search of religious artifacts under the orders of Nazi leader Adolf Hitler. ** Pirates, bootleggers, and smaller crime rackets have tried to hold on to the New Borsdeaux's ports and its rackets, but Sal Marcano is the first to gain total control after his takeover. ** Earth is threatened by a collision with the planet Mongo. Dr. Zarkov invents a rocket ship to fly into space in an attempt to stop the disaster. Half mad, he kidnaps Flash and Dale and they travel to the planet. Landing on the planet, and halting the collision, they come into conflict with Ming the Merciless, Mongo's evil ruler. * 1935 - Jones, Willie Scott and Short Round battle Mola Ram and the Thuggee cult in India. * 1936 -''' Indiana Jones recovers the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol from a cave in Hovitos territory, Peru, only to turn it over to Rene Belloq. * '''1937 ** March 26th - Biff Tannen is born. ** Abstergo Industries are founded. * 1938 ** The Holy Grail is found by Indiana Jones and subsequently identified by Elsa Schneider. ** July - Henry "Mutt" Williams is born to Marion Ravenwood. ** Winter - a group of scientific researchers, isolated in Antarctica by the nearly-ended winter, discover an alien spaceship buried in the ice. * 1939 ** The First American Group is dissolved. ** Leigh Teabing is born. ** September 1st – dictator Adolf Hitler starts World War II thanks to the Apple of Eden. 1940s * c. 1940, around Christmas holidays - Amanda Krueger is accidentally locked in an institute when the building is locked up for the Christmas holidays. The hundred male mental patients keep her hidden for days, raping her hundreds of times. When Amanda is found, she is barely alive and pregnant. * 1940 ** March 21st - Walter Kovacs is born. ** Dick Bos is born in Netherlands. ** November - Diabolik is born. * c. 1941, September - Freddy Kruger is born. * 1941, December 12th '''- Larry Talbolt is born in the USA. * '''1945 ** January - Lincoln Clay is born. ** April 30th '''- Adolf Hitler is killed by an Assassin outside his Führerbunker, after having killed his body double inside the hideout. The Assassins also takes possession of his Apple of Eden. * '''1946 - Jack Torrance is born. * 1947 '- Phaic Tăn is ruled by a Marxist dictatorship under Chau Quoc until this date. 1950s * '''1950s '- the Second American Group is formed and composed by: the Bigfoot, the Mothaman, the Headless Horseman, the Jersey's Devil and the Flatwood Twins. * '''1951 - Henry Walton Jones, Senior dies. * 1953 ** The alien Ro-Man arrives on Earth and starts to collaborate with Vaticarum. ** Charlie Bucket is born. * 1954 ** A kaiju named "Gojira" attacks Tokyo, but it is destroyed with a chemical bomb known as Oxygen Destroyer (OD). ** A swamp inhabitated by acquatic fish-like humanoids is found in Brazil. ** Michael Corleone assumes control of family business interests, with the blessing of Vito. * 1955, November 5th - Doc Brown slips off his toilet while hanging a clock, and has a vision of what will become his most successful invention, the flux capacitor. He hurriedly sketches his vision. * 1957 ** Early Half - In Hangar 51, Soviet colonel Irina Spalko forces archaeologist Indiana Jones at to help her find the Roswell remains stored here. After a fight, Jones escapes and makes it to Doom Town where he barely manages to survive an atomic bomb test. ** Summer - A meteor from Venus bring on Earth a reptilian-like creature known as Ymir. After attacking Rome it is captured and conteined by Vaticarum. ** October 19th - Michael Myers is born. * 1958 ** Saint Michelle's Orphanage, located in New Bordeaux, is closed for lacks of founds. ** Ash Williams is born. ** In a paranoid delusion, moribund US Air Force general Quinten unilaterally launches an airborne preventive nuclear attack upon the Soviet Union. In a last effort to avert a Soviet–American nuclear war, the US President offers the Soviet Premier the compensatory right to destroy Atlantic City; at the final moment, the Alabama Angel fails to destroy its target, and nuclear catastrophe is averted. ** September 7th - Walter White is born. * 1959 ** March - Vaticarum agents Isa and Ed are sent to search the last descendent of Pope Joan in Morocco. ** April -''' Regan MacNeil is born. * '''Late 1950s - nearby nuclear weapons testing by the United States military accidentally caused all of the islands of Hy-yi-yi to sink into the ocean, destroying all traces of the rhinogrades and their unique ecosystem. 1960s * 1960s -''' the Italian Group (aka the Black Comedians) is formed and composed by: the thief Diabolik and her fianceè Eva Kant, the killer Man-Spider, the murder Kriminal, the assassin Satanik and the other killer/murder/assassin Fantax. * '1961 -' MothRah is born on Watang, near Japan. * '''1962 ** March 23rd - Margaret Brigham marries Ralph White. ** November 13th - Howley Griffin is born in Wales. * 1963 ** February '- Ralph White dies. ** '''September 21st '- Carrie White is born. ** 'October 31st '- Michael Myers committes his first act of murder killing his sister Judith. ** '''November 22nd - just after Sarah left, Coal Hill School teachers Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright follow Susan Foreman home from the school. They discovered an unkown time machine disguised as a police telephone box in 76 Totter's Lane. * 1964 ** Early Winter - Wonka reopens his factory and invites five children to come on a tour, after they find a Golden Ticket in a Wonka Bar. ** June 22nd - Rober Langdon is born. ** August - Gatlin's population is indicated to be 4,531. ** August 31st '''- all individuals under 18 years old living in Gatlin kill all the adults for their god. ** '''December 19th - while hiking outside of Portland, Emily Linus goes into labour and gives birth to her son, and asks her husband Roger to name the child Benjamin. * 1965 ** Alastor Van Helsing dies. ** 1965, February 16th -''' Nicholae Carpathia is born. * '''1966 ** July - Carrie White uses for the first time her psychic powers. ** Summer '''- a family in search of Valley Lodge ends up finding the House of the Master. ** '''Autumn - Vincent Van Helsing contacts a group of special individuals to create a Vaticarum squad located in the United States. Unfortunally the meeting reveales to be unsuccessful. * 1967, March 18th '''- an oil disaster near Scilly Islands occours. Monstro and his crew of deformeds arrive to investigate. * '''1968 ** February 20th '''- Lincoln Clay arrives home from the Vietnam war. ** '''June 12th - Marty McFly is born. ** Freddy Kruger is tracked down by the parents of Springwood who later burned him to death. * 1969 ** Morris "Moe" Szyslak is born. ** Raccoon City is founded. 1970s * 1970s ** Benjamin and Roger Linus arrive on the island as new members of the DHARMA Initiative. Ben begins seeing seeing visions of his mother, and meets a member of "The Hostiles" named Richard Alpert. ** Intelligence tests capable of detecting primitive androids are produced. * 1970 '''- Gabriel Van Helsing is born. * '''1971 ** Alexander D. is arrested after killing a woman. ** May 16th - Lankester Merrin dies. * 1972, November 3rd - a group of civilians and policemen find refuge in a shopping center from zombies. * 1973 ** Hafez Aladeen is born. ** Alexander D. eagerly takes up an offer to be a test subject for the Minister of the Interior's new Ludovico technique, an experimental aversion therapy for rehabilitating criminals within two weeks. ** Soylent Green is revealed to use dead corpse to make their "Soylent Green". * 1974 ** Joseph Seed is born. ** July 4th - a great white sharks attacks swimmers near Amity, Long Island. * 1975, Winter '''- Jack Torrance accepts a position as the winter caretaker of the Overlook Hotel in Colorado, and has an opportunity to write a play. * '''1976, Summer - Burt and Vicky arrive for the first time in years in the city of Gatlin where they are attcked by the local kids. * 1977 - Dick Bos dies. * 1978 ** Dr. Alan Grant starts the excavation at a digsite near Snakewater (Montana). ** October 30th - Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers arrive at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Michael escapes from Smith's Grove, stealing the car that was to take him to court. ** November 18th - Chris McLean is born. * 1979 ** May - during a rampage Carrie White kills a great amount of people in Chamberlain, Maine. ** June '''- an expedition is sent by Earth Resource Technology Services Inc. in the dense rainforests of Congo, when the team is suddenly attacked and killed by unknown creatures. 1980s * '''1980 ** Hafez Aladeen became Dictator of the nation of Wadiya. ** April 21st - a strange, glowing fog sweeps over a small coastal town in California, bringing with it the vengeful ghosts of mariners killed in a shipwreck there 100 years before. * 1981 ** March 9th-16th -''' Freddy Kruger starts to kill several students in Springwood. ** '''Early Autumn - Ash Williams and his friends are attacked by unknown entities in a chalet in Michigan. ** Mid-Autumn - two young American men, David Kessler and Jack Goodman, attacked by a werewolf on a backpacking holiday in England. With Jack killed, David is taken to a London hospital, where his disturbing apparitions of his deceased friend informs him that he is a werewolf and will transform at the next full moon. * 1982 - Andrew Pomeroy, an amateur painter, is employed by a magazine to sketch the ruins of the Overlook Hotel. Pomeroy disappeares during the assignment. * 1983 ** Main Force Patrol is founded in Australia. ** Autumn - Larry Talbot is bitten by his father Sir John Talbot and becames a werewolf. ** November 6th '''- The Demigorgon escapes Hawkins Lab and kills a scientist. * '''1984 ** The american ispector Francis Aberline investigates a series of slaughtering in the USA. ** Lord Penward intends to let his genetically-recreated dinosaurs loose in remote areas of the world where they could flourish and eventually spread after what he considers an inevitable Third World War. ** The Ghostbusters defeat Gozer by crossing the streams into its Ziggurat. * 1984, Autumn-1985, Early Winter '''- the small city of Camulet is attacked and conquested by Soviet soldiers. The region is later libared by the partisans known as Wolverines. * '''1985 ** Vaas Montenegro is born in the Rook Islands. ** October - Rorschach investigates a series of murders and Attacks occured in New York. ** October 26 '''- in the parking lot of the Twin Pines Mall, Doc Brown demonstrates his new DeLorean time machine. His dog Einstein becomes the world's first time traveler at 1:20 a.m. The Libyans find, shoot and (seemingly) kill Doc. Marty flees in the DeLorean and accidentally departs for 1955. * '''1986 ** Larry Talbolt, in the form of werewolf, kills a group of children. ** June '''- Soviet Union invades the small nation of Corto Maltese. * '''1987 ** January - InGen starts the construction of Jurassic Park. John Arnold is appointed as Chief Engineer. First viable juvenile dinosaurs are created. Much needed equipment is developed. ** The rebel group known as Golden Path is formed. ** A priest invites quantum physicist Professor Howard Birack and his students to join him in the basement of a monastery belonging to "The Brotherhood of Sleep". The priest requires their assistance in investigating a mysterious cylinder containing a swirling green liquid. ** March 13th - Desmon Miles is born. ** A Yautja lands in Val Verde, Central America and hunts an elite mercenary team assigned by Major General Homer Phillips and lead by Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer. * 1988 ** Lucy Stillman is born. ** Los Angeles is ruled by ghoul-like aliens. Justiceville is demolished. ** November 9th - Charles Lee Ray is chased down after a failed robbery, by detective Mike Norris. Stumbling into a toy store, Charles desperately uses his voodoo amulet, the Heart of Damballa, to transfer his soul into a Good Guy doll. Although Norris finds Charles' dead body, his soul is transferred into the doll. * 1989 ** The Third American group is formed and composed of: the demon hunter Ash Williams, the telecinetik Carrie White, the doctor Herbert West, the semi-immortal Connor MacLeod and the ghostbuster Ray Stantz. ** August 18th '''- Isla Nubluar Incident occours. 1990s * '''Early 1990s - Galaad Republic is founded. * 1991 ** The infamous "Phantom Incident" occurs beneath the Opéra Garnier. ** October 1st - Peter Weyland is born to an Oxford-educated Professor of Comparative Mythology and a self-taught engineer. * 1992 ** February 14th '''- Miss Cruft is born. ** '''December 6th - A nuclear bomb destroys Tokyo. A new city is rebuilt and named as Neo-Tokyo. * 1993 ** Vicent Van Helsing dies. ** In Columbia a volcanic disaster occours. ** August - Ian Malcolm gives "Life at the Edge of Chaos" talk at the Santa Fe Institute which is attended by Richard Levine, a rich maverick paleontologist. * 1994 ** Max Rockatansky loses his family due to a biker gang. ** April 7th-July15th - the Rwanda Massacre occours. Many deformeds, Monstro's people, are killed in the conflict. * 1995 ** Nicholae Carpathia joins the Vaticarum. First Nicholae's adventures occours. ** March - Isla Sorna Incident occours. * 1996 ** Howley Griffin disappears from public view when he becomes the Invisible Man. ** Gabriel Van Helsing is sent in a mission in Central Africa. ** Many creatures on Isla Sorna get sick and die. * 1997 ** May-July - The Big One occurs. Los Angeles is divide from mainland and it proclames itselfes as New California Republic. ** Early July - Gabriel Van Helsing is sent in a mission on the Himalaya mountains, where he faces the Yetis. ** The volcano Dante's Peak erupts. ** Mid-July - the First International Group is formed by Mina Murrani (aka Mina Murray) and composed by: the vampire hunter Gabriel Van Helsing, the mummy Ayesha, the deformed Monstro, the werewolf Larry Talbolt and the invisible man Howley Griffin. ** August - through infiltration, sabotage, subterfuge, suspicion, quick thinking, and violence the FIG manages to survive the first Roman "Air War", which is waged between Rome vampires lead by Alucard and the Italian Army. ** Mina Murrani is substitued by Nicholae Carpathia as head of Vaticarum. ** November 5th - the terrorist V detonates explosives at the Houses of Parliament in London. ** December '- the new edition of the ''New Traveller's Almanac is released. * '''Mid-1998 -''' Larry Talbolt attemps to kill Griffin but he's killed himselfes by Helsing. The Gill-man teams up with the Group. * '''1998, September 23rd-October 1st - the Raccoon City Destruction Incident occours. * 1999 ** Beijing is destroyed by a massive meteor impact, causing the fall of the Communist Party of China. ** A research facility is established on Ibis Island. ** September - the Republic of Greater East Asia, in collaboration with Japan, sends a group of students on the Okishima Island to kill among themselfes. ** December 31st, 11:59:59 p.m. -''' The Son of God, prophetizated to bring the Apocalypse, is born with the name of Damien. 21st Century 2000s * '''Early 2000s - the corpse of an Animorph is found by Vaticarum. * 2000 ** January '''- the Second International Group, acting on the visionary dreams of its member, the Metamoon Mutant, begin investigations into a secret doomsday cult somewhere in Boston. ** Robert Langdon is involved in the return of the Illuminatis (who tecnically are still existing and they changed their name). * '''2001 - In the South Pacific, Desmond Hume finds himself marooned on the Island and is forced to push a button every 108 minutes to prevent the end of the world. * 2003 - Robert Langdon is involved in the search of the Saint Grail. * 2004 ** Motoko Kusanagi, later known as the Major, is born. ** September 22nd - Oceanic Flight 815 splits into three separate pieces and lands on three sectors of a South Pacific island. ** October 10th - A Weyland Industries team led by company head Charles Bishop Weyland discovers a pyramid beneath Bouvet Island, where they are caught in a battle between the Yautja and Xenomorphs. * 2005 - Damien provokes a series of incidents where many near people, his foster parents and other civilians, are killed. * 2007 ** The first edition of Total Drama is aired in Canadian televisions. ** Kirk Cameron discovers the existence of the crocoduck. ** Late - Survivors of Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 engineer the crash of Ajira Flight 316 onto the Island in order to prevent the Man in Black from leaving the Island and ending the world. They are successful and Jacob and Hurley become the Island's new protectors. * 2008, September 7th-28th - Walter and Jesse team up to cook meth. They operate in the desert aboard an RV that serves as a mobile laboratory. * 2009 ** Carl Fredricksen reachs Paradise Falls with his flying house. ** July - The Third Energy project is again a failure. But when dinosaurs begin to appear from the project room, workers begin preparations for evacuation. Most are happy though, because although the project didn't turn out as intended, it still performed a "miracle". ** July 14th - Gustavo Fring dies. ** August - Gabriel is sent to a lunatic asylum after beeing poisoned by the New Inquisitors. ** Autumn - Miss Cruft begins university studies. 2010s * 2010, September 7th - Walter White dies. * 2012 ** A group of young adults parachute onto the Rook Islands by mistake and many get captured. Jason Brody helps the locals lead a revolution against Vaas’ pirates, free his friends, and deal with a slave trader named Hoyt Volker. ** May 16th - Hazef Aladeen, the dictator of the Republic of Wadiya, visits the United States. ** September 1st - Desmond Miles is kidnapped near Washington Square Park in New York City by agents of Abstergo Industries, and is brought to the Abstergo Campus in Rome, Italy. ** October 10th - Lucy Stillman dies. ** December 21st '''- according to Mayan predictions the end of the world would happen this day. * '''2013, August - the Battle of Yonkers occours. * 2014 - Ajay Ghale goes to Kyrat to spread his mother’s ashes and while visiting ends up helping the locals lead a rebellion against Pagan Min. The country doesn’t improve much after the government is overthrown. * 2015 ** October - Jaws 19 is released in the theaters. ** October 21st '''- Doc Brown, Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker arrive in 2015 to save Martin McFly, Jr. from being set up for a crime by Griff Tannen. * '''2016 - Velma Vanderduck dies. * 2017 ** Global economy is involved in a tremendous crisis. The Gladiator-style show The Running Man, hosted by Damon Killian, is aired. ** Autumn - photographer Chris Washington reluctantly agrees to meet the family of his girlfriend, Rose Armitage. Shortly after is force to get out of their house. * 2018 ** July-August - A group of police officers attempt to arrest Project at Eden's Gate leader Joseph Seed, after most are captured The Junior Deputy helps the locals lead a rebellion against the doomsday cult and take back Hope County. ** Before October - Layla Hassan discovers the broken Spear of Eden previously held by the Greek mercenary Kassandra, based on information from the book Lost Histories by Herodotos. ** October '''- Michael Myers comes under the care of another doctor named Dr. Ranbir Sartain. Despite Dr. Sartain's efforts to understand Michael's motives and thoughts behind the killings, Michael remains silent and closed off. * '''2019 ** April '- after rescuing Gabriel from a lunatic asylum, he and Ayesha travel to find information on how to defeat the Son of God. Eventually, they two confront him. During the battle the Son of God is eventually defeated by the angel Lucifer. ** '''September 20th '- Storm Area 51 operation occours. It results in the massacre of all the partecipants, with only 7 survivors. ** '''November, after 20th - Rick Deckard retires four fugitives in one month. ** Mid-Autumn - The Neo-Tokyo Incident occours. ** Soylent Oceanographic Survey Report ends. 2020s * 2020 ** A new Vaticarum group is formed and consisting of: the adventurer Miss Cruft, the insect doctor Andre Brundle, the lizard man Ymir (aka the Samson of Venus), the blob creature Glob and the kaiju MothRah. ** July 24th-August 9th - 2020 Olympics are held in the Neo-Tokyo Olympic Stadium. * 2022-2027 - Westworld is opened to the public. * 2029 - South-Est Asia is dominated by high technological cities. Section 9 is founded. 2030s * 2030 '-' '''according to the prophet Greta human pollution will reach an irriversable level. 2050s * '''2054 -''' first Vaults are built by Vault Tech as part of the Project Safehouse. 2060s * '''2068 - the clockworker Adrian uses the fake identities of The Fox and The Hunchback to fight a fascist-like government set in Milan. 2070s * 2077, October 23rd '''- World War III occours. 2090s * A space expedition discovers a race of space vampires. Far future * '''2936 - according to René Emile Belloq Dr. Jones' corpse could perhaps be worth something. * c. 1,000,000 - the inhabitants of Santa Rosalia, one island of the Galapagos, will evolve in furred acquatic beeings. * c. 50,000,000 ** Animals like the Rabuck will inhabitate grasslands. ** Batavia will form in the Pacific Ocean. Category:Timelines Category:Legend of Universal Monsters